onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Ms. Candy the Maiden-Hearted
|Caroline}} | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Please try to understand... --The New Kama | Experience1 = 530 | Beli1 = 3710 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Maiden in Love Unrequited | Boss2 = |Caroline}} | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Please try to understand... --The New Kama | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1280 | Beli2 = 7680 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Maiden in Love Attraction | Boss3 = |Caroline}} | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Please try to understand... --The New Kama | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 1920 | Beli3 = 12046 | Title3 = Candy | Quest4 = Maiden in Love Confession | Boss4 = |Caroline}} | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Please try to understand... --The New Kama | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5605 | Beli4 = 26025 | Title4 = Maiden Hearted | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop manuals and hidden boss. The higher the difficulty, the higher the chance of getting a manual or hidden boss. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Little Ms. Candy The Maiden-Hearted FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information As long as you have a few units that are leveled up, this level shouldn't pose a problem for most teams. There is a small amount of environmental damage that you'll receive every round regardless of what you do (different from poison where you take no damage on a successful clear round), but it very small that most teams can bring ships to increase their base health, or hunt for orbs along the journey. We will recommend you bring at least one orb booster or one attack booster to help with the under 20% health burst round against Caroline, but if you have high enough levels it is not required and you can just bring along beatsticks to overpower her/him. This level has a mixture of character types you'll face. Elizabeth will need a strong character to end a chain, Sanji Candy will need a strong character, and Caroline will need a strong character to end the chain. Ideally focus on a mixed team with a Chain Multiplier or Class Specific captain. A strong burst team can also clear the level. Recommended Captains * : Don't underestimate strikers! Kid is great against Elizabeth and there are several great subs to take care of Caroline. :* : Works great if you don't have Kid. If you can beat Aokiji you probably won't need this guide. However, bring a friend Aokiji if your health is running shy of what you need to finish the level. If you can't find an Aokiji, will work as well. * or : Great High health and High damage leads. * or : Stalling won't be necessary for his special for most teams, he's really here for his captain ability. :* : Works wonders if you need more health for your slasher team. * : Very good for the rare encounter, and the fighter units have some great damage to support Jimbe. * : Rainbow captain king. *All legends work on this stage just fine. Recommended Support Units * : Great burst unit and Striker lead. * : Great burst round unit to give you two guaranteed orbs. * A yellow striker that will also be good for RCV change if you go with a burst team. He will also NOT receive the round damage that other characters receive like all other Kama characters. * : If you plan to outlast her immunity, you can use Usopp to slow her down while your characters attack Recommended Sockets No one runs environmental damage sockets, but if you do this will be a great stage for them. Level 1 anti-despair is recommended for your battle with Caroline. As usual, matching orb and cooldown sockets will help. Recommended Teams Team | CapImage = F0841.png | CapLink = Monet | Sub1Image = F0314.png | Sub1Link = Mad Monk Urouge | Sub2Image = F0251.png | Sub2Link = Marco the Phoenix | Sub3Image = F0642.png | Sub4Link = Squard | Sub5Image = F0015.png | Sub5Link = Usopp Usopp Golden Pound | FriendImage = F0459.png | FriendLink = Sengoku the Buddha | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = Monet & Squard Lvl. 60 Marco & Urouge Lvl. 30 Sengoku & Usopp Lvl. MAX }} 15 Stamina Challenge Walkthrough In Maiden in Love - Attraction, aim for the high score in damage dealt in a single turn. *Damage from Special Attacks is not included. *If you Continue, your battle score will be reset. :*Level 1: Greatest damage over 350,000 - Reward Black Elder Turtle :*Level 2: Greatest damage over 900,000 - Reward HP Cotton Candy :*Level 3: Greatest Damage over 2,000,000 - Reward 3x Killer, Luffy G3, Log Luffy, Sadi, and Rayleigh can all clear the level 3 for this mission. It's recommended you bring two beatsticks, Usopp Impact, and Doffy. Stall until you specials are ready for stage 4. Look for orbs in the meantime. Put your orbs on your two beatsticks. Activate Usopp. You should finish your attacks with your two strong units. Stage 4 will have a seahorse which has no defense and several units to hit with your orb'ed units. The F2P version uses the Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer and uses a G3 friend captain. For subs you can bring Kami Eneru as a beatstick, Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea as a beatstick, Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea, and Usopp Impact. Just look for two orbs on the round against Caroline. 30 Stamina Walkthrough Generally you will go through this as fast as possible. If your characters are not high-level, (2 characters with 1,000+ attack minimum) you may want to stall where possible to at least max out your Time Delay character. This guide will walk you through the recommended max stall strategy without taking damage other than the round damage that is applied every round for 360 damage to your squad. or Grunts & Booster | 1Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 1Boss = | 1HP = | 1AttackPattern = | 2Image = Kama stage2.jpg | 2Enemies = or Grunts & Turtle | 2Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 2Boss = | 2HP = | 2AttackPattern = | 3Image = Kama stage3.jpg | 3Enemies = or Grunts & Evolver | 3Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 3Boss = | 3HP = | 3AttackPattern = | 4Image = Kama stage4.jpg | 4Enemies = or Grunts & Turtle | 4Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 4Boss = | 4HP = | 4AttackPattern = | 5Image = Kama stage5.jpg | 5Enemies = or Grunts, Turtles, & Boosters | 5Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 5Boss = | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Grunts will bind the crew-members that they are weak against for 3 turns. | 6Image = Kama stage6.jpg | 6Enemies = or Grunts, Turtle, & Blue Armored Crab | 6Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. If you let your characters become binded in the previous round, let the effect wear off before proceeding to the next stage. | 6Boss = | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = | 7Image = Kama stage7.jpg | 7Enemies = Caroline plus enemies | 7Tips = Caroline preemptively casts immunity for 3 turns and replaces all orbs except for and TND with or EMPTY. If you have the Thousand Sunny leveled up, you can use it to help clear the grunts around Caroline. Otherwise, just attack Caroline normally until right before her immunity ends. If you have two 1,000+ hitters, on this turn activate any orb boosters or attack boosters and attempt to take her out. Take note that even if you push her below 20% and fail to kill her she will NOT attack for damage. Instead of healing, she will cast despair. If you have a weaker team and her immunity is about to end, just attack normally and she will double silence your captains. At this point, you can activate your Time Delay character like Usopp GP. After the silence ends and she is low on health, activate any Attack Boost, Slot Change, and Slot Boost for your final rounds of attack. If her health falls below 20%, she will heal on her next turn for ~380,000 hit points. Do not let her take a turn after falling below 20% unless it is a round where she will cast despair. If you must grind her down, due to not being able to defeat her in a burst round, she will only heal once. So the second time her health is brought below 20% she will not heal. | 7Boss = | 7HP = 580,000 HP | 7AttackPattern = 1. Preemptive Attack: converts all orbs to , TND and EMPTY then casts immunity on her team for 3 turns 2. Change all orbs to , or 3. Attacks for 3,510 damage 4. Silences both captains for 1 turn 5. Under the 20% of her health she will heal herself to 80% of her health bar | AltImage1 = Kama stagealt7.jpg | AltEnemies1 = Caroline, Elizabeth and Sanji Candy | AltTips1 = Caroline will follow the same attack pattern as when she shows up with grunts. Refer to that section for how to handle Caroline. The difference is the two additional bosses instead of the grunts. Take out Sanji first, followed by Elizabeth. Continue to hold your Time Delay until the immunity wears off. Save any Slot Boost or Attack Boost specials for Caroline. Follow the guide for Caroline once Sanji and Elizabeth have been defeated. | AltBoss1 = Caroline Elizabeth Sanji Candy | AltHP1 = - | AltAttackPattern1 = - | RanImage = Kama elizabethstage.jpg | RanEnemies = Elizabeth | RanTips = At any stage during this level it may be replaced. So instead of facing the usual grunts, it may be replaced with Elizabeth appearing. She will preemptively replace all your orbs with weak version for that character's color and apply anti-healing for two turns. This will effectively halve your attack for the first round and your meat orbs won't provide much health. She isn't terribly strong, but do not take more one or two rounds of hits from her. For a mixed team, end your attacks with characters. | RanBoss = Elizabeth | RanHP = 170,000 HP | RanAttackPattern = 1. Preemptive Attack: converts all orbs to weak orbs and reduces RCV for 2 turns 2. Attacks doing 1.204 damage | SecImage = Kama sanjistage.jpg | SecEnemies = | SecTips = Sanji will preemptively despair both captains for 1 turn. It will be 3 more rounds before he attacks. Finish him without taking damage. | SecBoss = | SecHP = 200,000 HP | SecAttackPattern = 1. Preemptive Attack: silences both captains for 1 turn 2. After 3 turns he will attack doing 4.000 damage }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Walkthroughs Category:Pages with Recommended Teams Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Environmental Damage Event Category:Pages with a Ranking Mission